The Happiness Yet to Come
by KikiPuppy
Summary: Emma Agreste is about to get married, and she's nervous. Her mother Marinette reassures her. A short, sweet oneshot of the future.


**This is a short oneshot about Emma Agreste's wedding. I'm sorry if I get wedding details wrong but I've never gotten married so... Anyways, enjoy! (By the way, I just realized that I should probably bold the author's note like most people do. I never did and I will start doing that now.)**

* * *

"I'm nervous."

"Honey, you'll do great," Marinette told her daughter.

Emma Agreste stood in front of the mirror, clasping her hands anxiously. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and her blonde hair was in a perfect updo, a veil falling elegantly down her back.

"What if I fall? What if I mess up my vows? What if I embarrass myself?" Emma whimpered. "Oh, what do I do, what do I _do_?"

"Emma, sweetie, it's gonna be okay," Marinette reassured. "You're going to be fine."

Emma just nodded and nervously tugged at her veil, her bluebell eyes flickering around the room restlessly. Marinette sat her daughter down and began to fix up her hair and giving it a few finishing touches.

"I remember when I was marrying your father," Marinette began. Emma had always loved this story, and it had always soothed her when she was young.

"I was so nervous. I was freaking out in the dressing room, worrying about the same things you are now. What if I fall, what if I mess up my words?

"Auntie Alya was there for me the entire time, though she was very amused. 'You haven't changed since middle school,' she told me."

Marinette chuckled. "I suppose she was right. I was a mess. When the ceremony started, I walked out holding my father's arm, and I was shaking in my dress.

"But then I saw your father on the altar." She smiled in the memory. "I forgot everything else, and I saw nothing but him. He was nervous too, I could tell, but he had on the biggest smile. After that, I don't even remember being nervous. I practically floated all the way down the aisle."

Marinette pushed the final bobby pin in place, and stepped back.

"You look perfect," she said.

"Thanks, Mama," said Emma, standing up.

"So, you forgot about being nervous as soon as you saw Dad?"

"Mmhm," Marinette nodded. "And you probably will too, as soon as you see Alex."

"I don't know," said Emma. "You and Dad love each other a lot. I would be lucky to ever experience even _half_ of what you two have."

"You _do_ love Alex, don't you?" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! More than anything. But compared to you and Dad—"

"Don't compare love," said Marinette, taking her daughter's hand. "Love is different for everyone."

Emma nodded and whispered, "Okay, Mama."

Just then, Adrien walked through the door.

"You ready, kitten?" he asked.

Emma took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes," she said, and she knew it was true. "I'm ready."

Emma turned to her mother and gave her a big hug. Marinette returned the embrace, tears pricking at her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you," Marinette murmured.

They broke apart, and Emma took her father's arm.

"I'm ready," she said again.

Marinette walked out to take her seat in the audience with her sons Louis and Hugo, along with her daughter's about-to-be in-laws, Marc Anciel and Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

Soon the music switched to a slow bridal song, and the twins Kaylee and Ivy Bruel skipped out, scattering rose petals in the air. Ivy accidentally chucked a handful of petals at the head of a woman in the audience.

"Hey!" Lila Rossi whispered angrily. Mylène Bruel apologized profusely while Ivan ducked his head to hide his amused grin.

Right before they were supposed to appear at the far end of the aisle, Adrien tilted his head slightly and smiled at his daughter.

"I'm proud of you too, kitten," he said quietly.

They emerged into view and the audience broke into applause.

Emma gave a nervous smile at the guests watching in anticipation. For the first few steps, she seemed to be in a state of hyper awareness. Time seemed to slow down.

And then she lifted her head and saw him. Dressed in a white suit, dark hair swept to the side, teal eyes sparkling. Alex Kurtzberg-Anciel.

Emma's smile turned into something more genuine and happier. Alex was beaming and gazing at her, entranced. She glided down the aisle, eyes fixed on him, her smile widening with every step. Next thing she knew, she was right in front of the altar.

She took her place in front of her fiancé and the pastor began his speech. When the time came for the ring exchange, little Lara Lahiffe bounced up, offering two beautiful rings on a blue velvet cushion.

A few minutes later, with a diamond glittering on her finger, Emma looked her husband in the eyes and said, "I do."

"And you may now kiss the bride," said the pastor.

Alex cupped his hand on Emma Kurtzberg-Anciel's face and kissed her. The crowd erupted into cheers, for the newly wed couple, for their love, and for the happiness yet to come.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
